1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to sports nets, and the mounting structure for an expanse of scrim possibly from 8 to 18 feet (2.4 m.-5.4 m.). It is intended that these would be mounted on a roller 2" to 4" in diameter (50 mm.-100 mm.), which would have a suitable reel for raising and lowering the sports net into position for usage. It might be lowered with the garage door up for a golf driving practice session on the concrete apron of the garage. Additionally, it might be the backstop for a tennis lesson, or alternatively for basketball or baseball backstops.
The idea behind the invention is to use the garage opening in a novel way to mount the sports net and do so inexpensively and with sufficient give to accept the stress of a ball being delivered to it at high velocity. Scrim is an excellent netting for said balls (golf, tennis or baseball) and the mounting structure is designed for flexibility.
Today these nets are hung from wire or framing for backstops or in gymnasiums. However, their permanency requires that they be stored and this is a problem. This new sports net is easily stored and mounted for ready use.
2. Summary of the Invention
The sports net extends for a width of 8 to 18 feet (2.4 m.-5.4 m.), and a depth of about 8 feet (2.4 m.). It is an open weave of scrim made of nylon or other high strength fiber in a soft color. It is rolled on a light tubing, preferably plastic, possibly fiberglass tubing 2" to 4" in diameter (50 mm.-100 mm.) with high density plastic end caps and a reinforcement of high tensile fiber in tension down the center of the tube which is filled with loose filler material to hold the tension fiber in the center of the tube. This produces a stiff roller which can take the impact of the ball stretching the scrim. On each end of the roller is an end cap and an axle adapted to be mounted for relatively limited longitudinal as well as rotational movement in an eye bolt structure which is a support or a bracket fastened to the studs above the garage door frame. The lower marginal edge of the scrim netting has a pipe or other weight to hold the scrim taut. Side restraints are optional.